Dancing for Dogs: One-Shot 1 Ballet Studio
by Blue Moon Moments
Summary: This is an experimental one-shot, first one-shot for Rin and Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru Tashio volunteers at the a dance studio playing the piano for the new dance instructor Rin Takashi, but his time is limited to win over the lovely dancer who might not see him as nothing more than a demon. OlderRin X Sesshomaru AU


_I've seen enough cyber bullying on the internet worldwide against SesshXRin fans, and it only encourages me more to think of new stories of them! They make a great couple! In this one, while it is AU, its more of an experiment that just popped into my brain to see where it would go...so here's an **experimental one-shot**...please rate and review, be kind, honest, and if you do want to argue (please don't do it on the public page with no evidence, or facts, or disrespect to the original creator!) be understanding and professional with your criticism._

* * *

**Dancing for Dogs: One-Shot #1 Ballet Studio**

Rin's adrenaline spiked as she heard the first thunderous notes on the piano begin the opening act of the song, she raised her head as her students followed her movements. Facing the studio's vast mirror the dancers lifted their arms towards the glass ceiling where bright sunlight reflected down on the ballet students causing shadows to appear on the floor boards.

All the occupants watched the graceful movements of the young instructor as she followed the steps perfectly in the sync of the composer's vision. The fleeting bird of paradise that rose with the sun to bask and show off her beautiful feathers to the world. The other birds flocked around her

The only thing brighter than the sunlight shining from the the skylights causing the dancers to glow as they moved, was the golden eyes of the piano player. He didn't need to focus too much on the musical score before him because he already had it memorized from playing for over a week now just watching Rin Takashi when she practiced. She was very focused on her techniques that she seemed to become the role of the bird prancing in the sun.

Once the crescendo was played, the dancers held the final position for two seconds longer than necessary before their instructor turned to smile brightly to her students.

"Great Job everyone! That's a wrap for today! We'll follow through with Act 2 Scene six next week! Have a good restful weekend! And don't forget to flatten your shoes!"

She continued to smile as she nodded to all the little girls as they ran past her waving in awe and giggling out their exhaustion.

"Oh! Don't forget to thank Mr. Tashio on the way out girls!"

The preteen girls in leotards halted in their steps before regrouping before the piano, all together they curtsied respectfully to the tall demon male with long silver hair.

"Thank you Mr. Tashio!" They said trying not to giggle or flutter their eyelashes to their new crush of the dance studio.

Sesshomaru Tashio curtly nodded in acknowledgement to the gaggle of prepubescent tweens who couldn't control their hormones, it wasn't their fault that they were sometimes an annoyance to him.

The human and demon students raced away to the dressing rooms to change and gossip before their mothers came to pick them up downstairs in the theater lobby. Leaving a few of the older students hanging around to ask the instructor questions and clean the floors of the dirty towels and trash.

Sesshomaru took his time as he put away the sheet music into his folders and leather briefcase. He kept glancing at the still smiling instructor as she interacted with her older students. Ever since the day he met her she always seemed to have a radiant light that shined in her eyes and smile. Her outgoing attitude and mature wisdom was very inspiring to the young students that seemed to flock to her like ducklings. Rin's warmth seemed to melt even his own cold exterior at times, something no one ever attempted to try with the strict businessman.

Now the exhausted dance instructor was walking over towards him as the rest of the students cleared out of the studio. Sesshomaru stayed sitting as Rin approached to give him a warm grin while wiping the sweat off her neck and forehead with a white towel.

"That was intense! But it was worth it! Thank you so much again for volunteering to take Totosai's place while he's recovering from his surgery. I hope he gets better soon..."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but give a small reserved smile to the young lady for her concern of the old fire breathing demon.

"Hmph, Totosai's a tough old man, he'll pull through as usual."

Sesshomaru hated to admit to himself the small speck of guilt nagging at him for wishing that the old demon would take a longer time to recover.

Totosai had been playing piano for the dance school program for 40 years, which still baffled his old friends the Tashio family that he could still craft weapons, and play a hot piano. When he had mentioned at the Tashio Industries office about the "cute new instructor" who taught ballet while having lunch with his father, the majority of Sesshomaru's co-workers and single male employees began hounding Totosai for months for information about the popular dancer Rin Takashi who was a well known retired ballet dancer from Tokyo.

Sesshomaru remembered how he had scoffed and punished the workers with extra workloads, for allowing themselves to be distracted by a human female, and had nearly fired 100 employees due to his frustration and fiery temper.

After a crazy high school break-up with his ex Sara years ago, he had chosen to completely abstain from women to focus on learning how to run his father's multimillion dollar company. When Totosai had announced that he was going in for gale stone surgery, he also said that he had promised Ms. Takashi that Sesshomaru wouldn't mind playing in his place during the month long absence. To Sesshomaru's credit, he was well gifted playing music as well, but he was irritated that Totosai would promise the hopeful young lady without his consent.

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru was fuming as he skidded his car into the only open parking place on the local community college. He had been trying to reach Ms. Takashi on the phone for hours and he didn't like driving out this far on his lunch break. If the dumb human wench would just have an intern or kept her phone on, or Totosai not trying to set him up like this, he wouldn't be in this mess. _

_"Annoying wench..." He grumbled under his breath as he tried to reign in his temper. The first thing that he noticed as soon as he walked into the building was that the elevator wasn't working, freaking fantastic..._

_Using his demon speed to climb the stairways wasn't a problem taking him only a few seconds without breaking a sweat, but he wasn't ready for what was waiting for him at the top floor. _

_There were noises and different smells coming from down the hall, human male and female. The male reeked of grease and cleaning equipment odors, but the female smelled...very pleasant to say the least, sweet with a hint of tang. It was a very nice smell indeed..._

_"This is ridiculous...how long is this going to take?" A soprano feminine voice that seemed soft yet furious for some reason came from an office across the hall from the studio. _

_The male voice seemed to answer with a smug tone, "Don't worry miss, I'll have it done when it is done-"_

_"You said that two days ago! Your wasting my time and your business in my office stalling! I really needed this fixed a long time ago, I still don't understand why the school called you in if you can't fix it in less than a day?"_

_Curious, the dog demon peered his head in the doorway to see what was transpiring. A young woman in black jazz pants and small white t-shirt was holding her head in her hands as if trying to rub the frustration off of her face. Her hair was a long dark brunette shade to it as it spilled out of her low pony-tail down the middle of her back. From behind, she was small but certainly not petite with muscular legs and arms which complimented her generous curves. Sesshomaru found himself nearly drooling that the site and smell before him, here he always thought ballet dancers were tiny with small skeletal bodies that hardly gained any muscles or fat. This young woman was built like an athlete with the grace of a pretty bird.  
_

_Shaking his head to clear his thoughts from becoming perverted, he cleared his throat to announce his arrival. _

_The woman turned around, all irritation seemed to melt away as she warmly smiled with her eyes and face in relief for the new distraction from her problems. _

_"Oh! I'm sorry. Hi, can I help you?" _

_Sesshomaru was ready in the beginning to say a few choice words to let down the instructor gently to decline the volunteer position because he had a hundred priorities back at the office, but all those excuses left his mind when the woman turned to stare at him with her dark brown eyes. They seemed to sparkle whenever she smiled, warming his very soul and mind.  
_

_What also baffled him was that she didn't seem to show any ounce of fear in her dark eyes as the repairman did now. Sesshomaru knew that he and his family were wealthy with titles and abilities that put them on top of the food chain, but he was known for appearing dangerous and fearsome whether he was being competitive or not. This female didn't seem to even care that he towered over her with a commanding presence, instead she addressed him as an equal. _

_"Sir? Can I help you?" _

_Realizing that he was still staring, Sesshomaru again cleared his throat to bow his head in respect to the woman, "Hello, where can I find Rin Takashi?"_

_The pretty woman grinned back as she removed the loose hair tie from her curls to toss it over her shoulder, "Well, you found her, I'm Rin Takashi."_

_The sweet scent of wildflowers and herbal essence wafted into the air teasing his nose when she had flipped her hair, quite intoxicating...No! He needed to focus...  
_

_"I'm Sesshomaru Tashio."_

_He eyes widened in recognition, "Oh! Your here to play in place of Totosai right?" _

_Sesshomaru had a hard time trying to find reasons to say no to this happy female,"I-I tried to call, so I came here..." _

_"Oh, I'm sorry about that..." She pointed towards the male human in a orange polo fixing a few wires from a hole in the wall, he was grinning before Sesshomaru had entered the room, but his eyes were still filled with fear even before Sesshomaru silently snarled at him when Rin wasn't looking as she continued talking.  
_

_"All the phone lines in the building have been down for two days now, I now have to use my cell phone to return clients calls, but even the secretary is not going to be back for a month due to her vacation time." _

_She sighed and turned back to the dog demon to brightly smile again, "Oh well, I'm just so glad I haven't lost my piano player right?" _

_Sesshomaru Tashio, the heir to the Tashio business empire, the most ruthless businessman in Asia, a ferociously feared dog demon of the West, and reigning champion of Kendo and Judo since junior high; couldn't deny the look of hope in Rin Takashi's sparkly dark eyes.  
_

_"Of course you do." _

_She had clapped her hands in delight and ran to the inside office to retrieve his sheet music, while Sesshomaru stayed behind to have a little 'talk' with the obviously perverted repairman._

_End Flashback_

"Mr. Tashio? Mr. Tashio? You still with me?" Rin brought him back from the past by waving a hand in-front of the dog demon's face.

Sesshomaru still had a sly smirk on his face as he casually caught her hand in a playful, yet gentle grip.

"Why do you still refer me to my last name still Rin? You address Totosai by his first name and I've known him longer than you."

Rin's face blushed as she softly rambled a bit to cover up how nervous she was, "I-I, well...I always thought that you preferred be addressed that way, because your an important guy and all...and-and, Totosai reminds me of that older uncle who sometimes says the funniest things to you and yet amazes you at the same time, does that make sense? If not, I'll just shut up now, I'm sorry for babbling again..."

The Inu male's smirk seemed to extend as he rose gracefully off his seat to stand closer to the attractive young dancer whom was still trying to come up with an explanation for her actions.

He stroked his clawed thumb over her smaller hand as he looked down at Rin who was one foot shorter than him.

"Ms. Rin," he paused when she gasped to hear her say her name and stare up at him with wide eyes, "you don't have to apologize to me, there is no fault in a simple question. I'm, sorry, to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh! No you didn't, you were just wondering that's all, if anything I made you uncomfortable."

Sesshomaru couldn't resist catching a loose length of hair falling over her left eye to wrap around his finger, "I'm never uncomfortable around you Rin..."

Rin's dark eyes seem to go wider and her lower jaw went slack as he continued to rub his fingers on her hand and hair.

"Um, w-what do you want me to call you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes became more intense as he gazed over her face till they rested on her pink pouting lips, "Just Sesshomaru-chan-?"

"I-I, couldn't-"

"Why not? Rrrrrriiiiinnn?" He found himself purring her name as he felt his head lower on its own accord without noticing.

"I-I don't know..." Rin's own eyes seem to glaze over a bit as his head lowered closer to his goal, his inner beast purring in possessive delight for what was to come.

_Mine!_

"Hey Rin!" A young male voice called from the hallway outside the studio, jerking the dog demon and dance instructor out of their stupor. Rin pulling herself away much to Sesshomaru's irritation. She walked over to the long mirror to pick up her bag as she called back to the voice.

"What's up Kohaku?"

The young human guy with a small ponytail on his head poked his head in the studio without entering, "Hey there you are! Listen, a few of the guys from work are going to this new club that opened, so I thought you might like to go with me?"

"Oh! Wow, that sounds cool!"

Sesshomaru had turned his back on their conversation, frustrated that his private moment with Rin had been interrupted, and sickened that the young whelp had the guts to come in and ask _his Rin_ out...then again, she still had no idea how he felt about her. _He_ still had no idea how he truly felt, he had only known her for three weeks, two days, and 12 hours, but who's counting?

What was wrong with him? Once this volunteer job was over, Totosai would be back and there would be no reason for him to see or visit Rin anymore. There had to be a better way...maybe he could injure Totosai so he'd have to be on bed rest for another month, or maybe a year? No, Rin would hate him for it and probably cry over the old fart...

He tried not to listen to Rin talk to the young man, who was obviously an old friend of hers, but he found himself feeling dread as she replied.

"I'm flattered, really-"

"Great! Lets go!" Kohaku seemed way to eager to take an old 'friend' with a group of guys to a new club, if anything it sounded like an excuse to ask her.

"-but I can't." Rin's answer shocked both males in the room.

"What? Why?" Kohaku seemed to whine a bit when he was disappointed with her answer.

"That's very sweet of you Kohaku, but wouldn't it be awkward being the only girl with a group of guys?"

Sesshomaru raised and elegant white eyebrow at her statement while Kohaku struggled to find a solution.

"W-well then, how about just the two of us then?"

_Well that was subtle... _

Rin smiled a small smile but raised a brow at him, "Kohaku, you know I don't like attending night clubs, and besides I have to keep my reputation in mind to be a good example to my students."

"Fine, then we'll go to my place to watch a movie?"

Sesshomaru silently closed the lids of the small grand piano, tempted to bang his head upon it in annoyance, did this whelp not take a hint? Did he even realize that there was a demon in the same room as them?

Rin nervously laughed as she replaced her point shoes with regular socks to protect her tights, "Kohaku, you know it doesn't work like that, it would be better if you invited a group of guys and girls to your place, not just me."

"Well their loss, why not just the two of us?"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, _idiot..._

Rin finally sighed in exhaustion and stood up, "Listen, Kohaku, I can't and won't, okay? Now I need to go change so I can catch the late bus home."

Kohaku didn't seem to give up easily, "Bus? What happened to your car?"

Rin walked towards a nearby door to the hallway, "its in the shop again, no problem..."

As she disappeared behind the door, Kohaku cupped his hands around his mouth to yell after her, "At least let me drive you home!"

"I'll drive her home."

Kohaku turned around in surprise to see the dog demon neatly pulling the woven cover over the piano to keep the dust off for the weekend.

"W-who are you?"

Sesshomaru stood to his full height to appear more superior to the younger male, "Sesshomaru Tashio."

Kohaku's eyes widened when he heard the name, "THE Sesshomaru Tashio? The Heir to the Tashio business empire? I saw you on TV a few times, what you doing in a place like this?"

The older dog demon raised an eyebrow at that what the whelp was insinuating, "I'm the new piano player till Totosai returns." Though the words were true, he still felt bad saying that he was only there temporarily.

"I see, that crazy old man is an interesting player I can tell you that much, but why not save Rin the trouble by buying her a cd player or a boombox to play music on instead of hiring you?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he glared down on Kohaku, "Rin is traditional, and it will help the classes since I will be playing at the performances as well."

Kohaku's eyes also narrowed, "You mean when Totosai returns to play for the performances, no offense but I thought demons never got sick."

"His illness is none of our business, and I'll help Ms. Takashi in-case Totosai needs more time to recover."

Both males silently sized each other up for the rest of the time spent waiting for Rin. She returned through the door in her street clothes and duffel bag on her arm.

"Oh! you guys are still here? I was just locking up before I leave."

Kohaku quickly recovered himself by smiling to her, choosing to ignore Sesshomaru pointedly.

"So, you ready to head out?"

"Just about, why?" Rin tilted her head to the side in a cute confused manner.

Kohaku wasn't that impressed with her answer, "Why? I'm taking you home, remember Rinny?"

Using the childhood nickname didn't seem to faze Rin a bit as she continued to lock windows and doors, but to Sesshomaru it had him clutch his claws into his palm to keep himself from loosing his temper with the annoying human _boy._

Rin sighed after she had shut the last window, "Kohaku, you have friends at a party to meet up with, I'm scheduled to visit Totosai at the hospital tonight-"

Kohaku cut her off gleefully by clapping and rubbing his hands together, "Great! Tell where he's at and I'll take you there! The guys wouldn't mind waiting for us."

Rin put on a tired expression and clutched her forehead, "Kohaku, I've had a long week of lessons and don't want to go to any night clubs period. I just want to visit Totosai and go home to rest for a quiet evening ok?"

"Fine! But at least let me drop you off?"

Rin's frustrated expression made it clear to Sesshomaru that the young woman was annoyed and stressed, and looked close to caving in to the demanding 'old friend's' request just to get him to stop talking. Even without using his excellent nose, he knew there might be trouble.

"I'm visiting Totosai tonight as well, would you like me to take you there Rin?"

His sentence made the two humans look back at him in mixed forms of surprise, Kohaku's face was anger filled, while Rin's was blessed relief.

"Of course, that sounds great! Let's go after I-"

Kohaku cut her off again, "Rin, if your this worried about your reputation, why are you planning to hang out with the likes of _him_? The Ice Lord himself-"

"Kohaku that is enough! Will you please stop being rude! Lord Sesshomaru is well known here at the college and community center for his volunteer work and donations, and by being a gentleman here at the studio my students see him as someone respectful and trustworthy. You shouldn't judge people by appearance alone."

Sesshomaru felt a wave of warmth pass through him that almost made him whine in delight like an excited puppy, Rin Takashi stood up for him! She had said his name in a warm passion that made him feel breathless as she defended him! He never had anyone defend him verbally before with such trust and loyalty (aside from Jaken his assistant, but he was mostly a flattering kiss-up), he had always stood up for himself when challenged all his life to prove that he was not weak. But instead of feeling insulted that a human woman was defending him, it made him feel a sense of hope and companionship towards Rin. And she had displayed a firy side that he hardly saw from the cheerfully calm woman till now, and he approved of her control and wisdom. She did look attractive when ticked.

_Rin..._

Kohak's eyebrow twitched a bit before rolling his shoulders back in a way word shrug, "Fine, as long as he acts trustworthy around you outside the studio too."

"Kohaku, please! I have a headache..." Rin did appear more pale than normal, her rosy cheeks were fading a bit, and she was still rubbing her head in annoyance.

The young man sighed as he turned his back to leave, giving the tall dog demon a warning glare as he passed him.

Rin sighed after Kohaku left and chose to sit down on a wooden stool by the window, "I didn't mean to be too hard on him, but he just doesn't understand me anymore! We were friends when we were little kids, but while I was busy working towards my career, he was off getting into trouble with a gang that even Sango didn't approve off! Over time we've drifted apart and now he wants more! I can't give him what he wants because it is not what I want, am I that selfish that I don't return those kind of feelings?"

The young woman was in such a distress now that fat tears were now rolling down her flushed cheeks, each one feeling like a punch in Sesshomaru's gut. He usually was annoyed when females balled and cried their eyes out, but with Rin it hurt him physically to see her in emotional pain. He had to do something, but what? He wasn't the best person to consult or comfort. Whenever his employees got emotional, he just sent them to the company counselor. This was Rin though, and for some reason she became special to him since the day he met her.

Rin put her hands to her face to shield herself from embarrassing herself more than before, "I-I'm sorry Mr. Tashio, you can leave if you want, just tell Totosai that I'll be a little late."

Sesshomaru silently walked across the wooden dance floor to the quiet Rin, but he could see her shoulders shacking.

"Why?"

"What?" Her voice was muffled behind her hands, but he could still here her loud and clear.

"Why did you address me the way you used to?"

"I-I-I didn't mean to, its just, I'm sorry that I'm an annoyance right now and-"

Sesshomaru leaned forward to put a clawed finger gently on her lower pouted lip, "stop Rin, you're not an annoyance...you...are just irritated and questioning your words and past actions. That, _boy_, needs to learn that your opinion matters as well as your job. Anyone with half a brain can tell that this is your life's work and passion. You take your position as an honorable instructor seriously but allow your kindness to encourage your students to do their best and please you. Don't let anyone put you down for your great achievements, Rin, you are well gifted and deserve the best life has to offer."

_Even if it is not me...Rin..._

Rin was still shocked speechless as his finger slide over her lower lip to her cheeks to wipe away her tears.

The young woman's shock slowly melted away to reveal a warm water smile, "You know, that's the longest thing You ever said to me...I'll remember that, thank you so much."

Sesshomaru felt relief cascade over him at the sight of her smiling again, it made him want to use everything in his power to keep her smiling and happy.

Even though his expression remained stoic and blank as usual, he was glad inside that Rin was allowing him to touch her and be this close to her. Her skin was smooth and soft to his touch and he fought to keep himself from using his other hand to touch more.

Rin's smile wavered a bit as she was once again caught up in looking up into his amber eyes again, "S-sesshomaru-san, I, well, that is..."

The tall demon breathed in deeply, drawn in by her scent he brushed his nose into her dark bangs, "hmhp?"

The young woman giggled a little as he continued to move his nose in her hair to smell, "C-can I ask you something?"

"Anything..." Sesshomaru was enjoying himself so much that he didn't care what she asked of him.

"Can we stop at my Grandmother's flower shop on the way to the hospital? I want to get Totosai some of those fire sunflowers."

Sesshomaru smirked as he brushed his lips down her heated cheek towards her ear, "anything else?"

His breath on her ear seemed to make her shiver and breathe harder. He smirked before skimming his open mouth along her her cheek as she started to stutter nervously.

"I-I-I can't think of anything e-else that Totosai w-w-would w-want of nn-need..."

Their eyes met again, resting their foreheads together, nothing was said as they became lost in their own world again. Darkened deep brown with long lashes gazing into glittering molten gold.

Sesshomaru spoke first, his breath blowing towards her mouth, "I asked what you want, Rrrriiinnnn?"

She shivered again, her sweet minty breath gasping silently. Rin licked her lips nervously in thoght before biting her lower lip again. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed towards her mouth and softly growled in pleasure watching her tongue and mouth. He wished it was his own teeth and tongue that was caressing her pink lips.

"Hhhhmmmmm, well, I do want one thing, but...its too silly and selfish of me...forget it..."

The young woman broke their connection of their heads as she tried to rise from her stool, Sesshomaru blocked her path with a determined look in his eye.

"Rrrrrriiiiinnnnn", he purred as he held her shoulders, "...you will tell me..."

"I-I want..." her voice trailed as Sesshomaru leaned closer towards her face.

"Hhhaaaaiiii?" His voice became husky as his nose met her own.

"I-I want y-you to-mmmmph!"

Sesshomaru swiftly caught her lips within his own and pulled his long muscular arms around her waist to slightly lift her closer towards him. He heard her softly moan before turning his head to deepen the kiss. They answered each others' moans and groans as Rin pulled her arms around his neck as he carried her to the piano to sit her on the cover so that she was at eye level with him.

Rin felt shy at first when she had first responded to his mouth, but now she was actively participating with him happily. Sesshomaru clutched the small of her back and ran his claws through her silky hair as he continued to devour her lips.

When she ran her own fingers through his long silver hair to drag her nails along his scalp, he growled in pleasure as he slipped his tongue into her mouth to hear her gasp in surprise.

_Mine!_

He felt light headed as his tongue played with hers, fully tasting her to his delight. She tasted better than he had ever dreamed of, sweet and spicy...just like her.

"Rrrrriiiiinnnn," he groaned as he trailed his lips down her neck as she took deep breaths holding onto his strong shoulders for dear life.

"S-Sess-oooohhhhhh-Sesshomaru!"

He smirked against her tanned skin where her neck met her shoulder, knowing he had found one of her weaknesses.

"Yes, Rrrrrrriiiiiinnnnn?" His deep baritone rumble made her body shiver again, "You were going to tell me something?"

The young woman smiled warmly with her eyes much darker than before as she held him closer to her in a full hug.

"You already gave it to me, Sesshomaru..."

Noticing that she had purposely not used any honorific when addressing him, Sesshomaru lowly growled in a pleasing tone as he held her closer to his chest. Then he moved his head till he was brushing noses with hers again.

"What did I give you?"

Rin smiled brightly and blushed prettily, "...you kissed me...I-I was always curious for a while because, well, ..and of course I'm human, and-"

Sesshomaru cut her off by gently massaging her lips with his. Groaning when she licked her lips to taste after he released her.

"Ms. Rin, you were interested in me? A dangerous demon?"

Even though he was teasing her, something he hardly ever did with anyone, her eyes widened in confusion as she rushed to explain herself.

"I understand that you are viewed dangerous and probably are, but there was so much about you that I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you everyday! I'd push myself to do my best hoping you would notice me dancing. It drove me crazy and I thought you found me weird and annoying-"

Sesshomaru kissed her firmly to shut her up again, giving her a small satisfied grin as he parted from her.

"Don't fret yourself Rin-"

She frowned with a cute pout, "I don't fret!"

"This Sesshomaru has enjoyed your presence, your company, and your beautiful dancing since the day he met you."

Rin's blushing face became shocked in such a cute fashion he had to lick her nose in affection causing her to giggle. He lifted her right hand to tenderly kiss the back of her fingers before gazing back at her, keeping his expression still despite the movement of his heart palpitating erratically.

"May I escort you this evening, Rrrrrriiiinnnn?"

His low tone made her shiver again as she looked at his chest to play with a few strands of his long hair,

"Just this evening?" She had a hint of shy uncertainty in her voice and expression, as if wondering if he would seriously commit to being with her.

Sesshomaru pecked her brow and lifted her chin with a finger, careful of his claws, giving her a warm look with intense eyes, "Not just this evening, Rin, I want it to be every evening, if you'll let me?"

Sesshomaru had demanded for everything all his life, but he wanted Rin to choose him willingly. Rin was special to him, and he wanted her permanently, if she would have him after a few dates. He'd do anything to keep her happy and near him.

Rin's eyebrows rose with her mouth hanging open in shock before pulling his head down by the lapels of his button up shirt to softly peck his lips.

"Aren't you a busy man, Sesshomaru Tashio?"

Raising an elegant pale eyebrow at her question he twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers, "I doesn't always have to be in the evening, as long as it is everyday."

"And if you can't make it you promise to call, and if I can't make it I promise to call and tell you?"

Sesshomaru didn't bat an eye as he quickly replied, "Deal, is that a yes?"

After a few seconds of hesitation, Rin lifted herself off of the piano to launch herself into his arms laughing gleefully as he caught he up to spin her a bit before pulling her down to kiss her after she gave her answer.

"Yes! Oh Sesshomaru, yes!"

The dog demon grinned in pride as he held her closer to breath in her scent and kiss her lips deeply.

Ms. Rin Takashi had done more than change him and remove his stress, she had melted stone heart as well.


End file.
